Keep Letting Me Down
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe is living with Clark since Lex fired her and threaten to have her arrested.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Letting Me Down…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

The rain poured out side the loft and the lighting flashed. Chloe stood looking out the opening in the door. She always thought storms brought out the beauty in nature. It seemed to wash away all the pain and lies. It brought a new out look on everything. She watched as the headlights of a suv pulled into Clarks driveway. She took a deep breathe as she saw Clark lean over and kiss Lana before jumping out of the car and running towards the barn.

Chloe was staying at the Kents because Clark was worried that since Lex fired her at the Daily Planet and tired to have her arrested that he might try to hurt her. He wanted her to be in a safe place. A place were he could watch her. Lana had moved to Metropolis after her and Clark called it quiets. But sometimes leaving Clark behind was Lana's weakness.

Clark moaned as he shooked the ran from his arms. His white t-shirt was soaked through showing off his muscles. He smiled when he saw Chloe. She was standing in front of the opening of the window, her back turned to Clark. Her white night gown blew in the wind. Clark couldn't help but to notice the curve of Chloe's tiny body. He shook his head trying to get the very thought of finding her attractive out of his mind. The truth was he'd always found her attractive he just didn't want to over step the freindship boundaries. He had done that with Lana and even though they were friends there was always this wedge between them.

"Wow, it's really raining out there." He said trying harder to get that thought out of his mind.

Chloe didn't move. She just kept looking out the window. The lighting flashing showing off her siloutte even more.

"What are you doing out here in your night gown?" He stumbled out. Why did I ask that? He thought. He knew that she knew he was distracted by her gown.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally turned to him. "I just decided to go for a walk and ended up here." She walked over and took a seat on the sofa. "So , where have you been?"

"Uh… I went to see Lana." He said. "And she asked me over for dinner and I thought that since we were trying to be friends I should go. So I did and she drove me back. She didn't want me to have to run in the storm."

"I see." She was hurting more than she would ever admit. She thought that since Lana and Clark were no longer joined at the hip and since he asked her to move in that maybe he was finally admitting that he had feelings for her. That's why she turned down Jimmy's marriage propsal. She knew that she couldn't love him the way he deserve to be loved. The way she loved Clark. The way he would never love her.

He made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry that I left without telling you were I was going."

"You don't have to tell me everywhere you go, Clark. I mean it's not like we're together or anything." She smiled the fake smile that only Chloe Sullivan could smile. "Besides I really needed the time to myself. I did some thinking and I thought that maybe I should find somewhere-else to live. I mean Lex has been missing for a month now and I don't think he's coming back. I've been keeping you from living your life and I need to start living mine again."

This news almost brought a tear to Clark's eyes. He had begin to realize just how much he needed Chloe. How much he loved her. He didn't want to let her go. "Chloe, you can't just leave. Who's going to make me laugh while I read the morning paper?" He was trying to tell her not to go, that he loved her. But all he could do was joke.

She stands up and walks towards the steps. "It's time, Clark." She smiled once more and made her way out of the barn.

Clark followed her, he turned her to him, the rain pouring upon them. Her gown now almost see through is soaked with rain. "Chloe,…" He stopped and leaned into kiss her softly on the lips. He could no longer hold back his urges. His fingers gripping the small of her back, he laid her down on the ground and begin to kiss her neck. His heart racing like never before. He never realized how much he wanted her. How much he longed to feel her skin pressed against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark couldn't remember when he and Chloe made it into the house and his bed, it was like he just woke up and there they were. He smiled as he rolled over on his side to see Chloe still lying there asleep. Her hair tangled from the rain and rolling on the ground, but he thought she was beautiful. He kissed her forehead softly, waking her.

"Good morning." He said as she opened her eyes wide. "How did you sleep."

"I thought I was dreaming." She stated as she rolled over on her side resting her head on her arm.

"So did I." He pushed back a twig of her hair that found its way to her face. "Last night was breathtaking."

She smiled. Her heart was happy but something didn't feel right. She could still see the kiss that Clark gave Lana just before they made love. She couldn't shake the image. Part of her believed that she was just his tension release. That maybe he pretended that she was Lana.

"Are you hungry? I could run to the Talon." He asked.

She shook her head no. "I'm fine. But thanks." She took a deep breath. The way he looked at her made her get goosebumps. She couldn't make it out but there was something different about it. Could he really have feelings for her, or was he just pretending still that she was Lana? She felt the reporter in her surface. There was something she needed to know. "Clark,… last night when you came back from Lana's…" She paused. She was terrified of his answer. "I saw you kissing Lana."

Clark'ssmile dropped.

She sat up in the bed resting her back against the headboard. "Was you dreaming of her when we… I mean if you were it's okay. I totally get that she's your world. But it kind of sucks for me."

Clark sit up and lean back next to her. "Chloe,… that kiss ment nothing to me. Lana and I are just friends. I would never use you like that. I'm hurt that you'd even think like that."

"I'm sorry, but why after all this time, Clark?"

"I don't know. I don't have any answers to that. Stupidity I guess.

She hung her head and begin to fumble with the sheets around her. "Where exactly are we now? I mean we've really crossed the friendship boundaries."

"I don't know. I know that I have feelings for you and that there deeper than I ever let myself realize. But I don't know were we'll go from here." He took her hand. "You mean the world to me, Chloe Sullivan. You really do. But I think we should go slow from here on out and see where it takes us. Who knows maybe you are the girl of my dreams and I've been too blind to see it."

She smiled tightly trying to hold back her tears. Here she had finally given Clark her all and he isn't sure what they are. "Okay." She leaned her head over on his chest. "You know I could use a cup of coffee and a danish from the Talon after all."

"You've got it." He stood up and jerked up his pants from the chair by the window. He pulls them up and grabed his t-shirt. He leaned across the bed and kissed her on the lips softly. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

"Be careful." She waved at him as he left.

--

Clark was only gone ten minutes. He arrived home with a white bag from the Talon and two cups of coffee. "Chloe,…" He called out through the house. "Come on, Chloe it's not like I haven't seen you naked or anything." He laughed as he sat the food on the table from the bag.

High heels clicked across the floor. Clark turned to see Lana with a look of distress.

"Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Clark, Lex is back."

"What?" He shouted. "How do you know?"

"I saw him. He was outside my apartment in Metropolis. He was looking for Chloe, Clark."

Clark grabs Lana by the arms tightly. "What did you tell him?" He snapped as the blood through his body boiled.

Lana knew of Clark's strengths, but she didn't flinche. She just looked him in the eyes. "Nothing. I promise. He just said that he was was going to find her and you and the two of you would pay." Her voice trembled. "You know that I love Chloe and you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

He let go of her and started towards the stairs. "Chloe,.. Chloe, answer me."

Lana turned to him. " Clark, she's not here. I looked."

Clark clasps on the stairs. Tears fill his eyes. He couldn't undestand why every time he loved someone or something that this would happen to them. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and hear her laughter once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark laid on the sofa in the loft of his barn. He felt useless just lying there but he knew that Lex would be in touch with him soon and he could get his Chloe back. The moon light filtered in the window casting a light over him.

Light heels told Clark that Lana had entered the loft. He took a deep breath and sat up so she could sit next to him. He really just wanted to be alone but that wasn't going to happen and he knew there was no use in fighting her.

"I made some soup and a grill cheese sandwich, I figured that your probably hungry." She said as she took the seat beside him.

"Thanks, Lana, but I can't eat until I know Chloe is alright." He looked over at her and quickly dropped his head.

Lana knew that she was the one that called it quites with him but it hurt like hell sitting next to him knowing that he had fallen in love with Chloe. Who was she kidding, he had always been in love with Chloe. He was just to naive to know it. "She'll be fine, Clark. I mean she has a hero on her side."

Clark stood up and walked over to the window resting his hands on the opening. "Some hero. I can't save her, I don't even know where she is."

Lana walked over and stood next to him. "You love her don't you!"

Clark turned to her with a denoted look. What kind of question was that? "Lana,…"

"It's okay, Clark. I mean I've always knew it. I'm glad you finally came around." She couldn't believe those words even came out of her mouth.

"Chloe is the one you know." He stated. "She has been there for me since day one and never turned her back on me. She'd die to keep my secret and I would die to protect her. She's what I always wanted you to be."

Lana smiled a facade smile. Her heart was breaking with each word he spoke, but she understood where he was coming from. She'd run away every time he hurt her and she never fought for him before. Chloe put her feelings aside and found a way to be his friend and she knew that it was her time to do that.

Clark's cell phone rung. He looked at Lana as he took the phone from his pocket. His heart racing like a greyhound at the race track. "Hello,… Lex, you've better not have touched her…. Just tell me where…. I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and starts towards the steps.

Lana hesitated a moment but there was something she had to know before she crossed over to just being his friend. "Clark,…"

"Lana, I really have to go." He said.

"I know. But I need to know that the kiss we shared last night. I need to know that it meant nothing."

Clark licked his bottom lip. "It meant nothing, Lana. It was just a reflex. I love Chloe and I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as I get her back." He disappeared down the steps.

Lana felt her knees grow week as she slowly fell down to the floor. Her tears lingering down her cheeks. She still loved Clark very much, and regretted the fact that she ever let him go and no it was too late.

--

Lex sat in the oversize chair in his Metropolis penthouse. He has a gun in one hand and he rattles the ice around in the glass of brandy in the other hand. He stared at Chloe as if he was in deep thought. "You never seem to amaze me, Chloe Sullivan."

"And just how is that, Lex?" Chloe snapped. Being a smart ass to him just came naturally.

Lex grinned as he took a sip of the brandy. "An armed man enters your make believe world and takes you at gun point from your make believe home and is now holding you against your will at his penthouse. Any other person would be kicking and screaming the whole way. But not you." He leaned forward in his seat. "Why is that, Ms. Sullivan?"

Chloe leaned forward too, to let him know that she wasn't timid by him. "Kidnappers and rapist's they get off on the screams and the kicking, it makes them feel more like a man. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, Mr. Luthor."

For some reason Lex felt attractive to Chloe. He never let his self open his eyes to see her for who she was. He couldn't get over how sexy she looked in Clark's flannel shirt and her tight jeans. He quickly shook the image from his head and tired to focus on the fire in the fireplace.

Chloe crossed her arms and leaned back on the sofa. She didn't know what was taking Clark so long, but she just wanted him to hurry up. "What do you plan on gaining from all of this, Lex?"

"Revenge." He said with a cold glare in her direction. "What do you expect to happen playing house with Clark? You know he doesn't love you, Chloe. Your just a puppet that he strings along. He just needs you when Lana isn't around."

Chloe felt her heart sink into her chest. She'd be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind. But she just wanted to believe that Clark did love her and that he ment every word he said to her that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the penthouse comes flying open. Chloe stands up and starts towards the door. Lex drops his glass of brandy and grabs Chloe by the arm hard, pulling her close to his chest and placing the cold barrel of the gun to her head. Chloe looked at Clark with fright in her eyes.

"Lex, please just let her go. This is between us." Clark pleaded.

Lex shook his head. "I let her go and you'll use your heat vision to burn me into oblivious. I don't think so."

"What do you want from me, Lex?" Clark walked a little closer to them.

"I wanted trust, Clark. That's all I ever wanted in my life and the only thing I never got." His voice cracked. "I thought of you like my brother and you spent the last seven years keeping the biggest secret in the world from me. I could have helped you become the hero you were destined to be." He tighten his grip on Chloe's arm.

"Let Chloe go and you and I can talk. I'll tell you everything you want to know and you can take me to Bell Reeve, or level 33.1. I don't care. Just let her go."

"No." Chloe snapped. "Clark,…" How could he say that she thought.

Lex laughed. "You don't get it do you, Clark? I never wanted to be like this. I never wanted to be the villain of the story. You pushed me to this." He shoved Chloe out of his way.

Chloe slowly fell onto the glass coffee table. Blood poured from her head as she laid there unconscious.

"Chloe…" Clark cried as he ran over to her side pulling her limp body into his arms.

Lex knelt down beside of her. He never meant to hurt her. He had begun to feel things for her that he couldn't explain. "Clark, I'm sorry."

Clark looked at Lex with such disappointment. He lifted Chloe up and ran out the door. Lex fell backwards leaning against the chair. If anything happened to Chloe he would never forgive himself.

--

Clark had taken Chloe to Metropolis Medical Center. He spent the night by her side holding her hand tightly while she rested. He was angry that he let this happen to her. The next morning when she woke up she told him to run home and get some rest. He refused to leave her but she insisted.

She laid there with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep she just had a terrible headache. She heard the door to the room open and she glanced over at it to see Lex. He shut the door behind him and approached her bed side carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey,…" He said softly. "How are you?"

Chloe slid up in the bed. "I'll be okay."

Lex placed the flowers by her bed and took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry, Chloe… I-I didn't mean…"

She cut him off. "It's okay." She smiled a simple forgiving smile.

Lex felt warm all over. He grinned. "I'm glad your okay." He paused for a moment. "I'll take care of your bills and anything-else that you might need."

"Lex, that's really not necessary." She took his hand. "I know what it was like being in the dark when it came to Clark. I mean we were best friends and he had a secret as big as the world that he had to carry alone. But when I found out I understood why."

"Clark's lucky to have a friend like you."

"There's still hope for the two of you."

Lex stood up and walked over to the window. He rubbed his chin and turned back to Chloe. "Sometimes people do things that they can't be forgiven for. And I've done that with Clark and Lana. I've done that with you on more occasions than I care to think."

"But I forgave you." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, you did." He smiled. "I hope that we can become friends, Chloe. This world can get cold when your living it alone."

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "I'd like that. But I need you to try with Clark. I don't think it's too late, Lex. God knows I've done things to push Clark away but he always forgave me."

Lex walked over to her bed side once more. "It's because he has always loved you." He walked over to the door and opened it. He turned to Chloe and smiled before he left. He didn't want to run into Clark.

Chloe slid back down in the bed. She knew that Clark would think Lex was up to something, but for some reason Chloe felt like Lex could become a good person. A person whom she'd like to be friends with. To show him that there is good in everybody, even the villain of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark entered the Kent house with Chloe firmly placed in his arms. The doctor said that Chloe would be fine, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He cautiously placed her on the sofa and took a seat on the edge by her. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He stammered out.

"Clark, I'm fine." She smiled. She knew that he still blamed himself for what happened to her, even though she had told him that it wasn't.

"I've got some chores to do, then I'll run and get something for dinner. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

She was being to like all the attention that he was giving her. "I'll be fine. I'll lay here and watch t.v. I promise." She smiled.

"He returned the smile. "Good girl. If you need me call my cell." He kissed her forhead and disappeared out the back door.

She snuggled into the old sofa. It was so soft and comfortable. She grabbed the remote and started to turn on the t.v. when there was a knock at the front door. She made her way up and over to it. She opened it to see the back of Lex. He turned and smiled at the sight of Chloe. In his hand was a dozen sterling silver roses.

"Lex, hey come in."

He handed her the roses as he entered. "I'm glad that you're the one that answered the door." He glanced around as if he was looking for someone.

"He's doing chores." She stated as she placed the roses in the vase on the coffee table.

Lex grinned as he scratched the back of his head. Was he that obvious he thought to himself. "Good I don't want to start anything."

Chloe took her seat back on the sofa. Her head was still pounding and the stitches were beginning to itch. "You're my friend, Lex. You don't need to hide from Clark."

Lex took a seat next to her. "It's kind of strange… You know the two of us being friends after everything."

"Yeah. Totally." She couldn't place her finger on what changed inside of her, but when she was stuck at Lex's penthouse with him, she saw a different side to him. One that wanted, no needed to be loved and trusted. She understood him feeling rejected by Clark, because he didn't trust him. "I really want you guys to talk and work on your friendship."

"I think that that ship is long sailed, Chloe." Lex replied.

"I don't know. I'm sure that there's a light house out there somewhere that can lead you back to one another."

"I'm taking it, that you're the light house."

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "Life's to short, Lex, for grudges."

He loved the way she smiled. The way she seemed to glow. He couldn't understand why he never saw how amazing she was before. He guessed he was to caught up in finding out the truth to Clark's secret and he knew she knew. "I've better get back. It's getting late and I'm sure loverboy will be back soon."

"You don't have to go. You can stay for dinner." She pleaded.

Lex stood up. "Maybe someday." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some rest and I'll be in touch." He started towards the door.

"Lex,…" Chloe said as she got up and grabbed a rose from the vase that he had bought her. She walked over to him and handed him the rose, then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for caring."

He smiled. "Anytime." He opened the door and left.

Chloe returned to her place on the sofa and successfully turned on the t.v.. The back door opened and Clark entered with an arm full of Chinese food. "Clark,…"

He entered the living room sitting the food on the table. "I used my powers to get done faster." He sat down next to her. "Who's the flowers from?"

Chloe smiled. "A friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe stood next to the fireplace in Lex's study. She hadn't heard from him since he dropped by the farm to check on her over two weeks ago. She turned when she heard the door open. Lex paused with a smile upon his face.

"Chloe,…" He walked over to her pulling her in for a tight hug. He pulled back to look at her keeping her at arms length not wanting to let go. "How are you?"

"Great." She smiled. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks." She asked.

Lex grinned as he finally let his hands slip from her shoulders. He walked over to the bar and poured a glass of brandy. Quickly searching his mind for a reason to why he hadn't called or dropped by. He just couldn't tell her the real reason.

Chloe walked over to him. "Lex,…"

He took a sip of brandy and licked the remains from his lips. "I've been busy. You know working on a new project."

"What kind of project?" She asked.

"Always the reporter."

"Of course."

Lex pointed to the leather sofa. He followed behind her taking a seat next to her. "I've been researching something to help the meteor infected of Smallville. I decided to use my money for good now, Chloe. And it's because of you."

Chloe felt her face blush. "That's terrific, Lex. I really hope it works."

"Me too." He took another sip of his brandy before sitting it on the coffee table in front of him. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping that maybe you could come for dinner tonight." She asked with an innocent smile.

"Chloe, I would love nothing more, but I'm not ready to deal with Clark. And he's not ready to deal with me." He stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

Chloe stood up and walked over to him taking his hand. "Lex, let me handle Clark. You're my friend and I have just as much right to have you over for dinner as he does Lana."

Lex looked into her eyes. "Okay. If you insist." He stroked the side of her cheek. He couldn't believe that the person he once fought with about Clark was now the one person he was falling head over heels for and the one person he'd never have. "What time?"

She smiled up at him. "7:30."

"I'll be there at 7:25."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise, Lex." She turned and left the room.

Lex traced his cheek were her lips just touched. His heart racing and his knees week. The real reason he'd been staying away was his feelings he begin to have for her. He didn't want to ruin what they've became. It was nice having someone to talk to and trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe looked at her watch as she begin to sit the table. It was 7:20 and Lex would be there any moment. She didn't even know where Clark was. She had tried to call him several times but he wouldn't answer his phone. She placed the last piece of silverware onto the table as the doorbell rung. She tugged at her white lace blouse, that went so well with her red mini skirt and heels. She hurried to the front door opening it to see Lex. She smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come." She said as she reached up to hug him.

"Me too." He looked her up and down. "You look,… breathe taking."

Chloe once again blushed. "Thanks." She stepped to the side and motioned for him to come in. "Come in. Come in."

Lex entered and couldn't help but to search for any sign that Clark was there and unhappy about this dinner. Chloe noticed how Lex's eyes glanced around the room. She grinned at the thought that he was nervous about being there. Lex never flinched at danger before.

"It's okay you can relax…" She walked passed him into the kitchen and straight to the stove to check on the apple pie. "… he's not here."

Lex placed his hands into his thousand dollar pants as a smile came across his face. "So, what? Did he hate the ideal of a dinner with me so much he decided not to stay?"

Chloe placed the pie on the counter and glanced over at Lex. "Not hardly. I haven't been able to reach him all day.

"That's a shame."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. Sure. I bet your heart broken."

Lex pretending to be shocked by her remark. "What? I was so looking for to this."

"Lex, it's me your talking too. You know the one that had to beg you to even come." She took the bottle of champagne from the fridge and placed it in the bucket of ice.

Lex took the bucket from her and walked over to the table, opening the champagne and pouring two glasses, before placing it back into the bucket. "I wont lie, I'm glad that he isn't here." He pulled out the chair for Chloe.

Chloe sat the pie in the middle of the table and took a seat in the chair Lex had pulled out for her. "Why is that?"

He took a seat next to her placing his napkin in his lap. "As much as I would love for things to go back to the way things were, the truth is Clark and I well, that's a friendship with too many waves and I don't think that a few dinners are going to calm that sea. It's not going to happen, Chloe."

"I totally disagree. I mean you were anything but nice to me over the past few years. Especially since you found out that I have a gift. You kidnapped me to get to Clark, but I forgave you. I've seen the sparkle in your eyes that show your still human. Lex, don't sell yourself short. You're a good friend. And I think that with time and a lot more dinners anything is possible."

He loved her innocence. The way she saw good in everything. Even him. "You deserve what ever you want, Chloe." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a white box from Tiffany's. He handed it to her. "I saw this and thought of you."

"Lex,…" She said as she took the box from his hand. She opened it to see a tennis bracelet. "I can't except this."

"Come on, Chloe. I don't have anyone to spoil anymore. Not since Lana. You can have anything you want, Chloe. Your best friend. And as long as I'm alive you'll have it all." He took it from the box and placed it around her arm. "Let me take care of you the way you need to be taken care of."

"I don't know what to say." She was speechless for the first time in her life and it wasn't because of Clark.

Lex smiled. "Let's eat." He picked up the basket of rolls and took one before passing it to Chloe.

--

Chloe sat in the bed looking at the tennis bracelet that dangled in between her fingers. It was one in the morning and still no word from Clark. Lex had left at nine, he wanted to leave before Clark came back. Chloe couldn't believe how human Lex was. He helped her wash the dishes and put them away. Then they went for a walk in the pastures and talked about Chloe's dream of becoming the best writer that the Daily Planet ever had. Lex apologized for his dimissle of her and even offered her old job back. But she denied it. She said that it was a wake-up call for her and there was so much good she needed to do out there that being at a desk just wouldn't allow her to do. Besides she now how the time and opportunity to write a book about Smallville.

She placed the bracelet into a box and shoved it into the night stand by the bed when she heard the door open downstairs. She heard the sound of Clark's heavy step as it came closer to the bedroom. The door opened and Clark entered all smiles.

"Hey, I figured you'd be asleep by now." He stated as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How could I sleep? I mean you've been gone all day, not answering your phone. Where have you been?"

Clark's smile dropped. "Uh,…" He stood up and walked over to the dresser grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. "I was in Metropolis working and when I got off I stopped by the café by the Daily Planet for some mocha's just for you. I saw Lana and we got to talking. I let time slip away and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah me too." She stood up and grabbed a pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the coach."

He walked over to her placing his broad hands on her tiny little shoulders. "Chloe, all we did was talk. You have to trust me. I'm with you now and it's because I saw the light. I want to be with you."

"You could have answered you phone or called. But when your with her you forget about me. After everything, I'm still second to you, Clark Kent."

Clark looked disappointed. "Chloe, I can't explain why I didn't call. Not yet anyway. Just trust me on this. Alright. You're the girl for me. I know it and Lana knows it." He lifted her chin. "Trust me." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay."

Chloe licked her lips. "Okay." She placed the pillow back on the bed and crawled into it. She watched as Clark dressed and turned off the lights. He snuggled in next to her kissing her on the back of the neck. She tried not to cry, she tried to shake the thought of Clark and Lana together all day and what they could have been doing but it kept coming back.

--

Chloe rushed into Lex's study. He had called and said it was urgent and she needed to hurry over. "Lex,…" She paused to catch her breathe. "…I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong?"

Lex took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa. "I have a surprise for you, but I think your gonna need to sit down for this one." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe looked at Lex mystified. What could be so mind-boggling that she needed to sit down. Chloe wasn't the type of girl that loved jewelry and expensive things. Well with the exception of computers and neat electronic gadgets.

Lex walked over to his desk and pressed the intercom on the phone. "Okay, send it in." He said with a grin upon his face. He walked over to Chloe standing next to her, not blocking her view of the door.

The door opened and Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. Her hand finding it's way to the arm of the sofa giving her something stable to help her to her feet. Tears filling her eyes. She bit her bottom lip till it almost brought blood just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Mom,.." She managed to say softly.

Nora motioned with both arms for Chloe to come to her. "My baby girl." She embraced Chloe tightly as her tears too fell. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She just held on tight. Scared to let go.

Lex cough suggestively. "I have some work to do in Metropolis and you guys have many many years to catch up on ,so I'm gonna go." He gathered his files from his desk and placed them into the open briefcase. "Please make yourself at home." He started towards the door.

Chloe reached out and took him by the hand. "Lex,…"

He looked into her beautiful hazel, tearstained eyes and knew that he had done what was right. "Yes."

"I don't care if Clark ever comes around… you're a great friend and I will always love you for this." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Nothing too extreme, just sweet and innocent. "Thank you."

For once Lex was speechless. He smiled and nodded as he exited the study closing the door behind him. He paused in the hallway to trace his lips with the back of his hand. He smiled and left the house.

--

Clark handed Nora a glass of wine as he took a seat next to her at the dinner table. Chloe had filled him in on how great Lex had been lately and how he gave her her mother back for good this time. How is people hadn't found a cure for her mothers condition, but they had found a daily medication that she could take every morning to help her live again. Although he was happy for Chloe and Nora he couldn't help but wander what Lex's intentions really were.

"Mrs. Sullivan,…" Clark said.

"Please, Clark call me Nora."

"Okay,…" He smiled. "…Chloe and I were talking and we would love it if you moved in here. You could stay in my moms room."

Nora took a bite of her mashed potatoes savoring every bite. "I couldn't. Besides Lois said I could stay at the Talon since she was spending most of her time in Metropolis now."

"Please, mom. I really need you here. I mean we could be the way it used to be."

Nora took Chloe's hand. "Anything for my ace reporter."

Chloe smiled. She had never been so happy before. And now Lex would always hold a special part of her heart and she couldn't wait to tell him that.


End file.
